2019: Apocalypse
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the third and final part of the Kamen Rider Decade tribute arc. It features the full debut of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi after her brief appearance towards the end of the previous episode, the revivals of Heure and Ora (the two of them having died in episodes 45 and 46 respectively), Sougo's transformation into Ohma Zi-O and Swartz's death. Synopsis Bear witness to the birth of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi! However, this miraculous power will be used in an unexpected way! Did Tsukasa and Sougo's plan ultimately fail?! As the end of the world is approaching, much to the contrary of what the situation might show, Sougo's heart remains terrifyingly calm! Because hidden deep within him lies his secret resolution... Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Ohma Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Riders: *Another Decade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Tsukuyomi ***Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O, Ohma Zi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu **Tsukuyomi ***N/A *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Build TankTank Form (From Build Episode 35), Drive Type Formula Mantarn (From Drive Episode 23), Ghost Ore Damashii (From Ghost Episode 1), Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 (From Ex-Aid Episode 23), Double CycloneJokerXtreme (From W'' Episode 32), OOO Tajadol Combo (From ''OOO Episode 20), Wizard Infinity Style (From Wizard Episode 31), Gaim Pine Arms (From Gaim Episode 2) *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Zikan Girade, Saikyo Girade EP35 Build TankTank Form summoned.png|Build TankTank Form EP23 Drive Type Formular Mantarn summoned.png|Drive Type Formula Mantarn Ghost Ore Damashii summoned.png|Ghost Ore Damashii Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer summoned.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 EP20 Tajadol Combo summoned.png|OOO Tajadol Combo EP31 INFINITY STYLE summoned.png|Wizard Infinity Style EP2 PINE ARMS summoned.png|Gaim Pine Arms EP32 CJX summoned.png|Double CycloneJokerXtreme Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Decade ***Final Kamen Ride: ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Errors *In the credits, Masahiro Inoue and Kimito Totani do not have the names, Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend next to their characters names even though they were transformed in this episode. *When Decade inserted the Final AttackRide Card to Neo Decadriver, the text displays "AttackRide: Slash" on the buckle, while it announces "Final AttackRide: De-De-De-Decade!". *In the GrandZi-O transformation sequence, the CGI pedastals are placed perspectively wrong along with Sougo's green screen lines weren't cleaned well. *The GrandZi-O Ridewatch was reformed even though the Decade Ridewatch isn't in Sougo's possession anymore and was returned to Tsukasa in episode 47. **Although, GrandZi-O did fight simultaneously with Decade against Another Zi-O II in the same episode as well. This may indicate that the GrandZi-O Watch is usable as long as the original Ridewatch or power stays intact. **In addition to that, Decade Ridewatch is also present among the watches absorbed by Ohma Zi-O. *Evol Cobra Form (Phase 1) can be seen generating black holes in his attacks, something that Evolto can only do in his Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) and monster form. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . Starting on September 1, 2019, Ryusoulger would air alongside Kamen Rider Zero-One in the Super Hero Time block. *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Zero-One **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz ***Zero-One: Zero-One **This is the only Closing Screen that doesn't just use Zi-O's standby sound, but also Zero-One's. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, All Heisei Riders, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Ohma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, GeizRevive, BiBill, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Tsukuyomi, Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *This episode features the return of GrandZi-O Ridewatch and Kamen Rider GrandZi-O, the form and Ridewatch having been lost in episode 47. It also features the final time and full version of GrandZi-O's transformation jingle, unlike episode 40, the "Rider Time" part is added. *As with many series' final episodes, the opening sequence is skipped. However, the opening song plays during a scene towards the end. *Gamedeus, out of the four villains standing beside Another Decade, is the only villain not to be the Final Boss of his respective season as the role belonged to Kamen Rider Cronus. **Although Kamen Rider Evol Cobra (Phase 1) appears amongst the four villains, Evolto technically used Ultimate State in Build's finale. *After Ohma Zi-O's transformation, all the Heisei Era Ridewatches (including the ones that did not make any appearance previously) make a cameo appearance as they fuse into him. *Sougo's transformation into Ohma Zi-O in this episode is a callback to Yusuke Godai transforming into Ultimate Form in Kuuga episode 48 , as they both transform into their most powerful forms (Ultimate to Kuuga, Ohma Zi-O to Zi-O) which had the potential to turn them evil to defeat the final villains of their series, but in the end maintain control over said forms and remain good. **It is also a callback to Yusuke Onodera transforming into Ultimate Form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 to fight Decade Violent Emotion. Coincidently, both the heroes transform to defeat an opponent with Decade's powers. *This episode has a few similarities to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's season finale. **Sougo screaming in rage is similar to how Emu screams in rage before punching Cronus. **A new trinket that features a features the next rider that is being presented at the end of the episode. *This episode also has some similarities to Kamen Rider Build's season finale. **Both the worlds are reset and only a few Riders remember the original world's events. **The identities of the same Rider have a conversation in mind and one of them appear to fade away (Sento and Takumi for Build, current and initial Sougo for Zi-O). **Instead of the successor Rider, a Ridewatch makes an appearance. **Evolto is present in the final battle. *The scene of what happened after N-Daguva-Zeba releases the darkness is directly cut from Decade episode 2. * GeizRevive Shippu's broken helmet, revealing part of Geiz's face is reminiscent of several other scenes featuring broken helmets throughout Heisei Rider series. * Geiz's death in this episode is similar to Ren Akiyama's death in Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders and Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, both having them heroically sacrificing themselves in the arms of a lead Rider. *It is not explicitly revealed nor hinted if Michal Minato was revived by Sougo's timeline reset and if revived, remembers the original timeline or not. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：アポカリプス *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：アポカリプス References Category:Season Finale Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode Category:Revived Rider Episode